


Incognito

by Lothiriel84



Series: Heaven For Everyone [1]
Category: The Devil Gets All The Best Tunes - Pearse/Ferguson, The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Guardian Angels, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Disguise is always a self-portrait.





	

Failure is not an option, and he’s not leaving anything to chance – not after John Foster Junior, that is. Raphael sulks all the way down to Earth, then apparently decides she’s not going to utter a single word ever again.

Which is fine by him, and he knows it’s only a matter of time before she comes around. Sweet Margot was right, bless her – the young man might sound like a pompous git, but he desperately needs another guardian angel to look after him.

He doesn’t mind. It’s his new favourite human that is the hardest one to save, and he’s not going to give up so easily this time around.


End file.
